Power Ponies No More?
by TheGoldenYoshichu
Summary: The Mane Six and Spike decide to be the Power Ponies, yet despite how helpful they are to the community, Princess Celestia decides that they are not mature enough to be heroes. Fluttershy challenges Princess Celestia to a duel. If she wins, her friends can be heroes. If she loses, she will live in the Everfree Forest. Can Fluttershy win the battle? Sequel to An Unanswered Question.
1. Chapter 1: Heroes Will Be There

**Chapter 1: Heroes Will Be There**

Ponyville was usually a very peaceful place. There weren't many crimes or disasters in the small town of ponies. That is why the group of six ponies and one dragon felt that they wouldn't need to be superheroes.

Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack were a group of six really close friends. They were also secretly superheroes. A few weeks ago Twilight Sparkle had accidentally brought an evil comic book villainess known as The Mane-iac into the real world of Equestria. After The Mane-iac had kidnapped several of their friends, Twilight Sparkle and the other ponies agreed that they needed to do something about the problem. Twilight Sparkle used her magic to turn herself and her friends into the heroes of that comic book. These heroes were known as The Power Ponies.

The Power Ponies went to The Mane-iac's lair and fought against her. They saved all seven of their friends from the evil pony's grasp. However despite their efforts, The Mane-iac managed to escape and she hasn't been seen since. After giving their dragon friend Spike the costume of The Power Ponies' sidekick Hum Drum, The Power Ponies had decided to keep their costumes in the event that The Mane-iac were to return. This hasn't happened yet but The Power Ponies are still on the lookout for The Mane-iac or any other comic book villains.

While they weren't wearing their costumes every day, The Power Ponies still had them with them at all times. Twilight Sparkle had managed to enchant seven necklaces with her magic. When activated the necklaces would give the group of seven the costumes and powers of their superhero selves. This way they could be ready to fight any villain at any given time. While no comic book villains ever came to Ponyville, the town still had a need for superheroes. There were times when bad things would happen that would require some help. This was something that The Power Ponies were very happy to do.

All seven members of the group used their powers to save their town and their friends from the various threats they had encountered. Rainbow Dash had control over thunder and she was known as Zapp. Rarity was the hero by the name of Radiance and she could create any object she desired. Pinkie Pie could run at extremely fast speeds when she became Fili-second. Fluttershy would become a very dangerous pony when provoked which earned her the name of The Saddle Rager. Applejack had a variety of equipment when she turned into Mistress Mare-velous. The purple alicorn Twilight Sparkle had a wide assortment of powers as The Masked Matterhorn. Finally there was Spike. The young dragon was Hum Drum and he didn't have any superpowers. However he refused to let that get to him. He had read in the most recent comic that Hum Drum would have superpowers in the next issue. Unfortunately due to The Mane-iac's disappearance, the next issue hasn't been released. Spike was certain that he had powers. All he needed to do was figure out what he could do and how to do it.

Whenever Ponyville suffered an extreme disaster, The Power Ponies were always there to save the day. The local townsponies had praised them but The Power Ponies always disappeared before the town could truly honor them. The townsponies could never be certain when The Power Ponies would show up. There was never a clear time when they would arrive. As such the town couldn't fully depend on them to solve every crime and problem that they had. But that was how The Power Ponies wanted it to be. While they loved helping their town they knew that they couldn't have the townsponies be dependent on them. This was why they only used their powers when they absolutely needed to. Each of the seven friends loved being heroes. There was no pay or other sort of reward for their heroism, but they still enjoyed being heroes nonetheless. They couldn't imagine giving up the costumes.


	2. Chapter 2: Discord's Secret

**Chapter 2: Discord's Secret**

The group of seven known as The Power Ponies were still on the lookout for any signs of The Mane-iac. They knew that she would return one day. Their friends had been attacked and possessed by the comic book villainess and they were _not _going to let that happen again. In the meantime they were working on helping Spike find his hidden powers. So far they had been unsuccessful but they were still determined to help the young dragon. Spike wanted to take part in their acts of heroism but his lack of powers limited the amount of help he could be.

The group of seven wandered the streets while Spike had his face buried in a comic book. He just kept reading the advertisement that foretold of his powers. It was like he was trying to decipher a hidden message or crack some sort of code. No matter how many times he read it, the advertisement offered no clues as to what his powers would be,

"Can't believe this." he muttered. "Just when I can be helpful the guy making these books stops writing. Typical."

"Don't worry Spike." Twilight Sparkle told him. "I'm sure you'll find out what your powers are someday."

"Yeah someone as awesome as you has to have some really cool powers." Rainbow Dash said.

"Besides you're still a hero to us." Pinkie Pie said happily.

"Like ya said ya don't need super powers ta be a super friend." Applejack agreed.

Rarity nodded her head as she spoke. "Even without powers you're still a hero Spike."

"And we're always going to think that way." Fluttershy finished.

"Thanks guys." Spike said gratefully. Whenever he felt bad about not having powers the six ponies were always there to cheer him up. They were always supporting and encouraging him and he always felt better after talking to them.

As they walked they were greeted by someone they knew.

It was Discord.

The former bringer of chaos noticed the comic book in Spike's hands.

"Where did you get that?" he asked. His eyes had widened in surprise as he looked at the book being held by the young dragon.

"From a store." Spike replied. "Too bad they don't make 'em anymore since The Mane-iac vanished."

"Well isn't that a tad unusual." Discord replied. "I never knew that a character from a comic book could disappear. I wonder where she could be. Perhaps in another section of the library."

"I doubt that." Spike muttered.

"And why would that be my young dragon friend?" Discord asked.

The group of seven looked at each other and they told Discord the story of how they fought against The Mane-iac in the real world of Equestria. Discord looked extremely surprised by their tale.

"The Mane-iac is here?" he asked. "In Equestria?"

"Unfortunately yes." Twilight Sparkle replied.

Discord started to sweat a bit which Fluttershy was quick to spot.

"Are you all right Discord?" she asked. "You don't look so well."

"Oh it's nothing." he assured them. "I'm completely fine thank you."

Twilight Sparkle frowned a bit and then she grabbed the comic book out of Spike's hands.

"Maybe we could talk to the author about Spike's powers." she said. "Maybe he could tell us what Spike's powers are."

"How do you know it's a he?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How many mares do you know that are named Sid C. Dro?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Rainbow Dash stayed silent. Sid wasn't a common name for girls. All of a sudden Twilight Sparkle's eyes widened. She quickly reread the name of the author.

"Sid C. Dro." she said to herself. "That seems familiar."

"Really?" Discord asked. "Well I must be off for now."

He started to leave but Twilight Sparkle kept talking.

"Sid spelled backwards is Dis." she said. "Dro spelled backwards is Ord. And there's a C in the middle. You know if you put those together they spell Discord."

"What a funny coincidence." Discord said with a laugh. "Imagine me having a similar name to a famous comic book author."

"Yes it is a very strange coincidence." Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Or is it?"

Discord's smile faltered at the alicorn's statement. Fluttershy spoke to him nervously.

"Discord." she began. "Did _you _write those comic books?"

The reformed bringer of chaos sighed in defeat.

"I did." he whispered.

The group of seven was shocked. They definitely did not expect the author of the comic books to be Discord. They began asking him a bunch of questions but Discord cut them off.

"How much do you know about Equestria before Celestia and Luna defeated me?" he asked.

"Only that you put Equestria into chaos." Rainbow Dash replied fiercely.

Discord gave a small chuckle.

"Oh if only you knew." he said. "I wasn't the only one bringing chaos you know. The Mane-iac used to work with me."

"You worked with The Mane-iac?" the group of seven asked in unison.

"I did." Discord replied. "But she started hurting ponies and I didn't want that to happen. After all how can I play with the lives of the innocent if they're too scared to stay outside for more than a second?"

"So what happened?" Spike asked.

"I tricked The Mane-iac and put her in the comic book." Discord replied. "I also took away her horn so she couldn't get herself out."

"So when my spell hit the comic book." Twilight Sparkle began.

"You released The Mane-iac from her prison." Discord finished. "I created those comic books as a means of keeping her locked up. I hope she doesn't find me."

"What do you have to worry about?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Have _you _ever locked somepony up for centuries and then met her again?" Discord asked. "She won't exactly be pleased with me after that."

The group of seven nodded. Now they knew why The Mane-iac had a horn when they had faced her. She must have gotten it back when she escaped the comic book world. Discord walked away from the stunned group. Spike then smacked himself in the face with his hand.

"Why didn't I ask him what my powers were?" he muttered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Powers of a Sidekick

**Chapter 3: Powers of a Sidekick**

The Power Ponies were in a state of total shock. They had just learned that the former bringer of chaos Discord was the one who wrote the comic books that they came from. They also couldn't believe that he had used the books to imprison The Mane-iac. Discord and The Mane-iac used to work together but The Mane-iac was out of control so Discord made sure she couldn't harm anypony. He liked chaos but he drew the line at serious injury. Even when he was evil he had his limits. Discord was definitely scared to hear that The Mane-iac had been released from her prison and was now in the real world of Equestria once again. Thankfully she hadn't unleashed any real chaos but now The Power Ponies had another reason to fear her. They were very thankful that The Mane-iac hadn't returned to Ponyville.

Spike was still trying to figure out what his superpowers were. He had been so shocked that Discord was the author of the comic books that he completely forgot to ask him about it. The young dragon knew that the superpowers were in the costumes themselves. However he didn't feel stronger, faster, or smarter just by wearing his Hum Drum costume. Spike wondered if the advertisement was lying. The purple drake quickly dismissed that idea from his mind. He had superpowers. He was definitely certain about that fact. What these superpowers were and how he would use them were completely different matters though.

Spike examined his superhero costume closely. There was nothing in the black mask, red cape, blue gloves, blue boots or the belt that gave him any clues. He looked at the bright green gem that was inside of his belt. Spike loved gems but for some reason he couldn't eat this one. Spike just couldn't removed the gem from his belt no matter how hard he tried. His friends were understanding of his situation but their comfort could only do so much. The only thing that would really help is if Spike found out what his powers were. Even if they were completely lame he wouldn't mind. As long as he had an answer he'd be happy.

The young dragon sat at an outdoor picnic table with his friends. The six ponies had their necklaces on so they could turn into the Power Ponies at any given moment. Fluttershy had turned into The Saddle Rager while Rarity used her magic on the yellow pegasus' costume. She had repaired the many rips and tears that it had gotten from the last time Fluttershy had used her powers. Now the unicorn was focusing on making it so that the outfit would stretch to fit the yellow pegasus' body. If this worked then Fluttershy's outfit wouldn't tear anymore. While this was happening, Spike fiddled with the gem in his belt. He accidentally pushed on it and that's when something incredible happened.

A bright light surrounded the purple dragon which caused the six ponies to stare at him in shock. When the light faded away they all stared at Spike with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

"What happened?" Spike asked wearily.

Rarity quickly turned into Radiance and used her powers to conjure up a mirror. Spike stared at his reflection and his jaw dropped in complete amazement.

The young dragon was now covered in a crystal sort of armor. The armor shined in the daylight while Spike gazed at it. His red cape still flowed behind him but Spike couldn't believe what he was seeing. On his head was a helmet that had holes for his scales. His entire body was covered in the strange material. It seemed like it was made from some sort of crystal or gem but Spike couldn't be sure. He looked at his feet and saw that he was wearing matching boots that had three small gems on the ankles. Each boot had a yellow gem, an orange gem, and a purple gem. Spike felt power in his hands and to his amazement he realized that he now had a sword and a shield. He held the items in his hands and he could feel the power from the sword. He swung it at the air and a blast of magic shot from it. Spike was astounded. He had finally found his powers.

"Am I really seeing this?" he asked "Is this happening?"

His friends nodded. Spike now had superpowers. The young dragon got extremely excited. Finally he could be useful. He pressed the gems on his boots. He decided to press the yellow one first. His boots changed and now they had a set of wings on them. Spike felt a lot lighter and faster now. He started running but he wasn't really running. It was like he was gliding along the ground. He moved as if he was ice skating without any ice. He was really fast and agile. He turned flawlessly. The purple dragon was really happy about this.

"This is awesome!" he yelled.

He kept sliding all over the place but soon he realized that he had no traction. He quickly fell to the ground. The purple dragon got back up and decided to press the orange gems. Now he felt a lot heavier. He walked at a slower pace but he felt like he couldn't fall over even if he had raging winds pushing against him. His boots no longer had wings but they now had miniature spikes on the bottoms. The spikes dug into the ground and gave Spike extra grip so he wouldn't fall over. Spike then pressed the purple gem which turned his boots back to normal. The young dragon was really excited about his new powers. His friends were happy for him. Spike pressed the green gem in his belt and he turned back into Hum Drum. The young dragon was grinning broadly. He finally had superpowers. He had wanted to have superpowers for so long and now he finally had them. Now he could transform into a sword wielding warrior.

The six ponies congratulated Spike on finding his new powers. Spike was ecstatic that he could finally be a lot more helpful to his friends. They called him a hero and now he had the powers to prove that he was a hero.


	4. Chapter 4: A Town In Need

**Chapter 4: A Town In Need**

Now that Spike had discovered his superpowers he was determined to help his friends in any way he could. The young dragon wanted to be a hero and now he had his chance. Since Ponyville did have random incidents Spike felt like he could really be useful to his friends and his town.

Spike wandered through the streets of Ponyville and he grinned a bit. He was itching to use his new powers to help somepony in need. Maybe he could prove that Hum Drum wasn't worthless.

The young dragon's eyes widened as he saw a problem emerge. A pony was carrying a box of knives when he tripped and the box flew out of his grasp. The lid opened and the knives flew towards a pony who was too terrified to move.

Spike instantly leapt into action. After using his necklace to become Hum Drum, he pressed the green gem on his belt and turned into his armored form. Then he pushed the yellow gem on his boots and slid towards the scared pony. He stood in front of her and raised his shield. The knives pelted the shield but Spike wouldn't budge. He had pressed the orange gem to keep himself from getting pushed back by the knives. Finally they stopped falling and Spike lowered his shield.

"You saved my life." the mare said. "Thank you so much."

"It was nothing." Hum Drum replied with a grin as he turned back into Hum Drum. "It's just part of the job."

With that, he walked off through Ponyville. Throughout the whole day he did his part to save the lives of the citizens of Ponyville. He wondered if his friends were having as much fun as he was.

Applejack was wandering around Ponyville. She didn't have much to do so she had decided to take a little walk. The orange cowgirl pony walked through the woods with a calm smile on her face. This area of Ponyville was quiet and peaceful. Unfortunately it didn't remain that way for long. Applejack's ears perked up as she heard a terrified scream. She used her necklace and transformed into her superhero alter ego. Mistress Mare-velous sprinted towards the commotion and her eyes widened when she saw what was happening.

A filly was crouching terrified. He was surrounded by rocks but the thing that was scaring him was that a large tree was slowly falling towards him. Mistress Mare-velous got to work right away. She used her lasso and pulled on the tree. She used all of her strength to pull the tree back into place. Then she used larger versions of her horseshoes to secure it so that it wouldn't fall again. Wiping her forehead, Mistress Mare-velous approached the filly.

"Are ya okay?" she asked.

The filly nodded and then he gave Mistress Mare-velous a hug.

"You saved me!" he exclaimed. "Thank you so much!"

"It ain't a big deal." Mistress Mare-velous replied. "Ah'm just doing my part ta help others."

After this brief exchange, Mistress Mare-velous picked the young colt up and escorted him out of the forest and back to the safety of Ponyville. The filly gave Mistress Mare-velous a look of admiration before he headed off on his merry way. Mistress Mare-velous smiled to herself. She didn't do this for praise but the praise certainly didn't hurt.

Pinkie Pie was bouncing along on her merry way. She enjoyed being a hero because it was a lot of fun for her to run around at blindingly fast speeds. She also liked helping ponies in need. Being a hero was just tons of fun for the pink earth pony. But then she heard a group of terrified shouts.

Pinkie Pie's eyes shot open as she looked at the disaster before her. Four worker ponies at a construction site were about to get crushed by falling debris. Quick as a flash Pinkie Pie transformed into Fili-second and sped off towards the terrified stallions. She grabbed one and ran back to safety. She dropped him off and then went back into the danger zone. She kept this process up until she had saved all four of the workers.

"You saved our lives." one of them said.

"You're amazing." the second worker said in an admiring tone.

"You're a hero." the third one agreed.

"We owe ya on that one." the fourth worker finished.

Fili-second giggled a bit as she responded.

"Don't worry silly it's part of being a hero." she said. "Besides that was a lot of fun. I wanna do it again!"

With that, she sped off. The worker ponies got nervous. They certainly did not want to go through that ordeal again. That white clad pony was a really strange pony in their opinion. They shrugged it off and got back to work. They needed to make up for lost time.

Rarity walked through the streets of Ponyville. The white unicorn hummed happily to herself. She wasn't really going anywhere she just wanted to take a stroll through town. Her fashion career had been going rather well. Business had boomed since the incident with Grayback and his crooks. Carousel Boutique had gained a little bit of fame from being attacked by those thieves. Rarity had been working hard to keep up with her orders. Now she could relax a bit since her orders were complete. She was getting customers at a very reasonable pace. The fashionista unicorn was brought out of her state of peace by a petrified scream.

Rarity's eyes snapped open as she looked for the source of the noise which was coming from a forest. She quickly saw who was screaming. It was The Cutie Mark Crusaders. The six fillies were stuck next to an angry looking bear. Rarity did not want to think about how this situation had come to be. She quickly transformed into Radiance and ran towards the six terrified fillies. The bear was about to lunge towards her but Radiance used her powers to create a cage. Using that cage she trapped the bear and kept it locked up. Then she created a musical instrument with which she played a lullaby that caused the eyelids of the bear to droop until it fell asleep. Radiance turned towards the six fillies and spoke.

"Are you quite all right?" she asked.

The six fillies looked at each other and spoke in unison.

"You're awesome!" they shouted.

"I thought we were goners." Scootaloo said.

"Ah couldn't believe it when Ah saw it." Apple Bloom agreed.

"You saved our lives." Sweetie Belle said admiringly.

"Ya showed that bear who's boss" Babs Seed said with a grin.

"You're a hero." Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon said at the same time.

Radiance smiled at all of this praise. After warning the group of six to be more careful, she was on her way. Being a hero filled her with a sense of happiness. Radiance enjoyed saving lives.

Fluttershy walked along her usual path through the forest. The yellow pegasus loved the beauty and tranquility of her favorite spot. Since it wasn't the Everfree Forest it wasn't so scary. Fluttershy hummed to herself as she kept on walking. The yellow pegasus enjoyed he walks through this forest. Ever since Gilda had saved her it had become a regular spot for her. Fluttershy often took Angel Bunny with her on these walks and the white rabbit was very happy about this.

However Fluttershy's peaceful walk would soon be interrupted. Snips and Snails were walking in the same area and they had managed to anger a manticore. The two colts ran for their lives and bumped into Fluttershy. When she saw the manticore, Fluttershy ran with Snips and Snails right behind her. The two young colts hid but Fluttershy had gotten cornered. The two fillies were too scared to watch.

Fluttershy meanwhile had used her necklace to transform into The Saddle Rager. She didn't like fighting but this manticore was dangerous and he was scaring the two young colts. Fluttershy saw the manticore as a bully. Gilda had taught Fluttershy a lot about bravery. The Saddle Rager's eyes turned red and she then grew in size. Her superhero costume stretched to fit her large and muscular body. The manticore roared at The Saddle Rager and then attacked. However, The Saddle Rager countered the beast's attack and fought back. The manticore couldn't win so it turned and ran away. Smiling now that the battle was over, The Saddle Rager shrank back to her normal size.

Snips and Snails approached The Saddle Rager and bowed to her. The two colts showered the superhero with loads of praise and The Saddle Rager blushed a bit. After thanking the duo, The Saddle Rager continued on her peaceful walk through the forest.

Twilight Sparkle walked through the streets of Ponyville. The purple alicorn didn't have any plans for today. She just wanted to spend some time outside for a while. Twilight Sparkle liked being a hero but sometimes she found it hard to find a use for her powers. The powers of The Masked Matterhorn were great for fighting villains but it was difficult for Twilight Sparkle to use them for more common events. Rainbow Dash had the same sort of issue with her powers. Zapp could create all sorts of weather but that wouldn't help much in an everyday situation.

The purple alicorn walked onwards and thought of Spike. She was happy that her assistant had been able to find his superpowers. The young dragon really wanted to be a hero and now he had gotten his wish. Twilight Sparkle just couldn't be happier for him. The alicorn walked on and thought of another friend who had gotten their wish. Trixie. Twilight Sparkle had said goodbye to Trixie since the showmare had to start traveling again. They had worked very well together during the talent show in Canterlot but now it was time for Trixie to perform for crowds again. Twilight Sparkle still remembered the kiss she had given Trixie before she left. It may have only been on the cheek but it was still a kiss.

Twilight Sparkle was forced out of her relaxed state when she heard the screams of somepony. She quickly turned into The Masked Matterhorn and sprinted to the source of the noise. Some ponies were in danger but The Masked Matterhorn managed to save them without even using her powers. The ponies then thanked her and afterwards The Masked Matterhorn continued walking. Saving the lives of others was rather enjoyable.

Rainbow Dash was flying with Gilda and Lightning Dust. The three of them worked perfectly together. They had won the flying contest back in Canterlot and they were doing everything they could to improve their skills. All of them were eager to be the best flying team in Equestria. Lightning Dust had gotten some serious motivation after her late night conversation with Rainbow Dash. The trio worked in perfect harmony. They knew each other so well that they didn't even have to talk to each other to pull off some amazing stunts. They used their final move where they created the fiery cloud with the two big thunderbolts. Afterwards they relaxed on a cloud.

"That was awesome." Rainbow Dash said.

"You know it Dash." Gilda agreed.

"We're the best fliers in Equestria." Lightning Dust said.

The trio relaxed for a while. Then Rainbow Dash's eyes narrowed as she saw something troubling.

"Hey guys is that a tornado?" she asked.

Gilda and Lightning Dust looked and their eyes widened in shock.

"We better get outta here Dash." Gilda said.

Lightning Dust nodded in agreement. "That tornado doesn't look good."

Rainbow Dash had no intentions of trying to escape. When her two friends weren't looking, she transformed into Zapp. Then she flew off in the direction of the tornado. She used her powers to quickly take care of the storm much to the amazement of Gilda and Lightning Dust.

"That was awesome." Gilda shouted.

"Dash you were incredible." Lightning Dust said.

Zapp grinned and she turned back into Rainbow Dash. Since her friends already knew her secret identity she didn't see any point in trying to hide it anymore. The trio relaxed until it was time for them to take to the skies again.

The Power Ponies met up later that day to discuss their heroics. Each of them felt really proud of what they had done for their friends and their town. They loved being heroes and they really enjoyed helping ponies in need.

However one pony wasn't as pleased with this.

Princess Celestia sat in her castle and thought about this situation. She might not have been in Ponyville but she knew what was happening. The group of six ponies and Spike had become superheroes. The Sun Goddess wasn't sure if they were up to the task. Sure they were mature but could they handle the job of protecting a town at any given moment? Would they be able to take on such a big responsibility?

Princess Celestia frowned to herself. She didn't hate the idea of Twilight Sparkle and her friends being heroes but she felt like this was something that they wouldn't be able to handle. With a sigh, she stood up. She would have to do something about it and she really didn't want to. But this was necessary.


	5. Chapter 5: The Decree and The Challenge

**Chapter 5: The Decree and The Challenge**

The next day arrived and it was a perfectly beautiful day in Ponyville. The Mane Six and Spike woke up and they were feeling great. Being superheroes was a lot of fun and helping others in need made them happy. They could never imagine giving up their powers. They met up and talked with each other. They were still discussing all of their heroic deeds from the previous day.

"And then I cleared out the tornado." Rainbow Dash said proudly. "Gilda and Lightning Dust couldn't believe it."

"Ah still can't believe that Ah stopped that tree from fallin' on that pony." Applejack said.

"Or how I trapped that bear." Rarity added.

"I love being heroes!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Me too." Fluttershy agreed.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be." Twilight Sparkle admitted.

"I still can't believe that I actually have powers." Spike said.

The group of seven kept chatting throughout the day. Little did they know that their time as heroes could soon come to an end.

Princess Celestia was being taken to Ponyville in her chariot. The Sun Goddess wasn't pleased with what she was about to do. Twilight Sparkle and her friends made excellent superheroes there was no doubt about that. And it wasn't like their powers were going to their heads. All seven of them were displaying normal and acceptable amounts of pride so they weren't becoming arrogant. Princess Celestia was just concerned that being superheroes was too big of a task for the group of seven. This led her to make a very unfortunate decision. The chariot landed in a field as The Sun Goddess walked through Ponyville. She needed to find Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

The Mane Six and Spike walked through the streets in Ponyville. All seven of them were in extremely high spirits. They walked and talked with each other. Being heroes was definitely a lot of fun for them. The huge amounts of praise that they were getting didn't hurt either. Rainbow Dash loved the attention that she got from the townsponies. While the others weren't as concerned about the praise they did appreciate it. They kept walking until they saw Princess Celestia. They quickly sank into a bow but The Sun Goddess said that she needed to talk to them.

The Sun Goddess had a strange look on her face as she began to speak.

"I know that you like being heroes." she began.

"It's awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"It's a ton of fun." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

'Ah have ta say Ah like helping others." Applejack said.

"It is a very rewarding feeling." Rarity agreed.

"Plus it's cool having superpowers." Spike added.

"Even if it is a bit dangerous for us." Fluttershy muttered.

"I think we make great heroes." Twilight Sparkle finished.

Princess Celestia frowned at this statement. Breaking the news to them would be even more difficult than she had thought. The Sun Goddess knew they liked being heroes but she never knew that they were this enthusiastic about their responsibilities. That was going to make them take the news a lot harder.

"Are you sure that you are up to such a demanding task?" she asked them. "Being a hero is a lot of hard work."

"Nothing we can't handle." Rainbow Dash proudly declared.

"We can save anypony." Pinkie Pie cheered.

"Ah think that we can handle this Your Majesty." Applejack said.

"I agree with Applejack." Rarity stated. "I am quite certain that we are up to the task."

"Being a hero is a lot of work but we can do it." Fluttershy told Princess Celestia.

"Nothing's too dangerous for The Power Ponies." Spike said proudly.

"It's not as hard as it looks." Twilight Sparkle finished.

Princess Celestia frowned even more after this. The group of seven would definitely not take her news very well. She would be lucky if they were calm about it. Heaving a heavy sigh she spoke the words that she didn't want to say.

"I'm sorry." she said. "But I don't think you're ready to be heroes. I am afraid that you have to stop."

"What?" the seven friends said in unison.

"But we're awesome." Rainbow Dash said in disbelief.

"I was having so much fun." Pinkie Pie said sadly.

"Ah thought we were doing a good job." Applejack said in a confused tone.

"We were but I guess it wasn't good enough." Rarity replied.

"I can't believe this." Fluttershy whispered.

"And I just got my powers." Spike said in a disappointed tone.

"Princess Celestia why would you do this?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

The Sun Goddess sighed as she replied.

"I just don't think you can handle this." she said. "I'm sorry but my decision is final. There is nothing you can do about this. You just have to stop being heroes."

The group of seven looked down towards the ground. They had loved being heroes and now they had to give it up. Why was Princess Celestia doing this? What did they do to deserve this? All of a sudden Fluttershy's head perked up. It looked like she had been struck by an idea.

"Umm Your Majesty?" she began tentatively. "Is it against the law for us to be heroes?"

"Well no." Princess Celestia admitted. "It's just a decree not a law."

Fluttershy looked at her disheartened friends and then she turned back to The Sun Goddess.

"Then you're wrong." she said. "There _is _something we can do about this."

The rest of The Power Ponies looked at Fluttershy in shock. It wasn't like her to stand up to others. It was even more unexpected that she was standing up to Princess Celestia. A crowd had begun to form around the group of eight and everypony in it was muttering about what they were seeing.

"And what would that be?" Princess Celestia asked in a curious tone. She hadn't heard of a way that anypony could counter a Princess' decree.

Fluttershy looked The Sun Goddess right in the eyes as she responded.

"Princess Celestia." she said in a loud, clear, firm, and determined voice. "I challenge you to a Judgement Duel."

Instantly the crowd gasped in surprise. Fluttershy was challenging Princess Celestia. This sudden outburst was completely unexpected. Maybe if it were Rainbow Dash or even Applejack it would be more understandable since they were competitive. Fluttershy however was the absolute last of the group that anypony would expect to challenge anypony, especially Princess Celestia.

"Uhhh Twi." Rainbow Dash began. "What's a Judgement Duel?"

"A Judgement Duel is when somepony can challenge another for anything." Twilight Sparkle replied. "It's the only way to overrule a punishment or even a Princess' decree."

Princess Celestia's eyes widened. She had forgotten about that. Nopony had used a Judgement Duel for centuries so she had never expected this. However she recovered herself and spoke to Fluttershy.

"And what are the terms of this duel?" she asked.

"We fight." Fluttershy said. "If I win then The Power Ponies stay."

Princess Celestia looked thoughtful for a moment.

"And if you lose?" she asked.

Fluttershy bit her lip as she thought about what she would do. She would have to do something drastic to get Princess Celestia to even consider agreeing to this duel.

"If I lose then I'll go into exile in the Everfree Forest." she said firmly.

This drew a collective gasp from the crowd, The Power Ponies, and even Princess Celestia. The Everfree Forest might not be as bad as it used to be but it was still a creepy and unsettling place. Fluttershy was terrified of even going in there let alone living in that forest.

"Fluttershy are you serious?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"You can't live in the Everfree Forest." Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Ah know that we like being heroes but isn't this a tad too much?" Applejack asked.

"Fluttershy dear reconsider this bet." Rarity pleaded.

"Yeah I mean you hate going in there." Spike said.

"Fluttershy are you sure you want to do this?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Fluttershy nodded. She wasn't going to back down. She knew that her friends liked being heroes and she hated the idea of them having to give that up. Being The Power Ponies not only brought them joy but it also united them in a much closer way than before. Even though they were friends they didn't have much in common. Being superheroes gave them something to share. Now Fluttershy was challenging The Sun Goddess herself just to let her friends keep something they liked so dearly. The yellow pegasus stared firmly into the eyes of Princess Celestia. The Sun Goddess looked uncertain for a moment. She hadn't expected this to happen. When she spoke her voice was clear and firm.

"I accept your challenge." she said.

Everypony gasped at this. Fluttershy and Princess Celestia would battle soon. The duo worked out an agreement and decided that their duel would take place in a week's time. They would fight inside of the stadium that Rainbow Dash and Gilda had used for their performance two months ago. The Sun Goddess walked away and then she got into her chariot and departed.

"What have I done?" Fluttershy asked herself.

The crowd disbanded and now Fluttershy was alone with her six friends. In a week's time the yellow pegasus would duel against Princess Celestia. How would things turn out in the end?


	6. Chapter 6: Fighting Lessons

**Chapter 6: Fighting Lessons**

The group of seven stood in shock. Fluttershy had challenged Princess Celestia to a duel. In one week she would have to fight The Sun Goddess herself. If the yellow pegasus won then The Power Ponies would stay but if she lost then she would put herself in exile in the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy did not want to live in that forest but this was a risk that she was willing to take.

"Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle began. "Why would you do that?"

"I know you guys liked being heroes." Fluttershy said. "I couldn't stand seeing you so upset that we lost that. I want to be heroes with you guys."

"But what if you lose?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You're not really gonna go into the forest right?"

"It's what I agreed to do." Fluttershy said.

The group stayed silent for a moment.

"Then we'll have to make sure that ya win this." Rainbow Dash said fiercely.

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

"I think Gilda can teach you how to fight." Rainbow Dash said.

Fluttershy shivered a bit. While she liked Gilda and didn't have any fear of her, she couldn't deny that the griffon was very intimidating even when she was in a good mood. However this was for her friends and Gilda was easily the best choice for fighting lessons. The group walked towards the gym where Gilda was teaching ponies to fight. They quickly discussed the situation with her and Gilda understood. Fluttershy signed up for one on one classes. They would have their first session in an hour.

An hour later Fluttershy was standing in the gym with Gilda. The griffon taught her every single move that she could. Fluttershy tried her best but she wasn't a fighter. Her attacks were slow and weak.

"Come on Fluttershy." Gilda urged her. "You can do this. It's just like with that roar. You gotta dig deep and find your strength."

Fluttershy concentrated and her attacks started to strengthen. She kept pushing herself to try harder. Gilda started to put effort into the way she blocked, dodged, and countered Fluttershy's attacks. The griffon was definitely pleased with the pegasus' rapid progression. Fluttershy would need all the help she could get if she were to have a chance against Princess Celestia. After a day's worth of training, Fluttershy headed home.

The next day Fluttershy met with Rainbow Dash. The rainbow maned pegasus trained Fluttershy to push herself to her limits. The yellow pegasus was trying to become as fast as she possibly could. Sh'e need to move fast in order to dodge Princess Celestia's attacks. Training was difficult but Fluttershy refused to give up. She kept working hard and then she started to get faster and faster. She wasn't as quick as Rainbow Dash but she was a lot faster than she was before.

The duo kept at it throughout the day. After that, Fluttershy met up with Gilda to continue her fighting classes. The griffon was pleased with how well the yellow pegasus was progressing.

"Next week you'll wipe the floor with Celestia." Gilda said confidently.

Fluttershy kept up her training throughout the week. She might not be a fighter by nature but she was determined to do anything to help her friends. Even if it meant going against her own nature. Fluttershy was going to fight Princess Celestia and she was going to do everything in her power to win that fight.

Meanwhile Princess Celestia was concerned about the situation. She did not want to fight Fluttershy but she had already accepted the duel. The Sun Goddess didn't want to hurt Fluttershy but she knew that she couldn't surrender or take it easy on the yellow pegasus. The rules of Judgement Duels would not allow mercy. Princess Celestia would have to hope that Fluttershy would be able to defeat her. Putting the yellow pegasus in exile was not something that Princess Celestia wanted to do. She liked Fluttershy and she didn't want to cause her any harm.

"Why did I agree to this duel?" she asked herself.

The Sun Goddess was extremely disappointed with herself. She had gotten herself into a very bad situation. Why didn't she just allow Twilight Sparkle and her friends to be superheroes?

Princess Celestia laid down in bed and tried to put her guilt from her mind. She had an extremely uneasy rest that night as she did for every night for the rest of the week.

Back in Ponyville Fluttershy woke up in her cottage. This was it. The day had arrived. She was going to duel against Princess Celestia. The yellow pegasus left her home and walked towards the stadium. Her friends followed behind her and they stayed silent. None of them knew what to say. They hoped that Fluttershy would be able to defeat Princess Celestia. They cared about her and they didn't want to see her go into exile. The Mane Six, Gilda, Lightning Dust, and Spike walked together towards the stadium. Fluttershy waited while the others went into the stands. The duel was approaching rapidly.

Princess Celestia got out of her chariot and headed towards the stadium. Princess Luna walked beside her. The two sisters were completely silent. What could they even say to each other? When they reached the stadium they parted ways. Princess Luna went into the stands while Princess Celestia waited for her time to enter. She and Fluttershy were at opposite ends of the stadium. They would enter when they were told to.

The group of eight found seats together and they sat in silence. They were all there to support Fluttershy. The stands rapidly filled with ponies who were anxious to see how this duel would go. It wasn't clear who was supporting who but they were all excited to see a duel. A section of the stands were reserved for the commentators. The small area was occupied by two adult stallions. They tapped on their microphones and the chatting stopped. The duel would begin very shortly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Duel Begins

**Chapter 7: The Duel Begins**

The stadium was now packed with ponies. Every single one of them was eager to see the fight. It was very unclear whether Fluttershy or Princess Celestia was the more supported fighter. Fluttershy was extremely well liked around Ponyville but Celestia was a Princess and The Sun Goddess. Nopony knew who to support. A group of eight however knew that they were supporting Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Gilda, and Lightning Dust wanted to see Fluttershy be victorious. They wanted their friend to win so that she could still live in Ponyville. Hopefully the fight would go well. All of a sudden a microphone was turned on. Two commentator ponies stood in a closed off section of the stands.

"Good afternoon fillies and gentlecolts." one of them said. "I'm your host Flim and with me as always is my brother Flam."

"That's right Flim." Flam said. "We'll be your commentators for this match."

The group of eight groaned. Of all the ponies that could be commentating it had to be Flim and Flam. While Gilda and Lightning Dust had never met the duo, they knew that they were fast talking ponies that tried to hoodwink others. They had once nearly caused Applejack to lose her farm and home. Needless to say they weren't thrilled to see the duo. As long as they didn't start any trouble then they'd be fine.

"We have a very exciting match today don't we Flam?" Flim asked.

"That's right Flim." Flam replied. "The match today is between The Element of Kindness Fluttershy and The Sun Goddess Princess Celestia. How did this even come to be?"

"Well Flam, Fluttershy challenged our dear Celestia to this duel." Flim answered. "She wanted to make sure that she and her friends could be superheroes. That's what happens if Fluttershy wins this fight."

"But if Princess Celestia is the winner then Fluttershy will have to go into exile inside of the Everfree Forest." Flam said. "Quite a predicament eh brother?"

"Indeed it is Flam." Flim said. "Quite a predicament."

"Oh look it seems like one of the fighters is entering the stadium." Flam said.

One of the doors opened and a timid yellow pegasus walked through it.

"And making her way into the stadium." Flim began.

"Coming from Ponyville, Equestria." Flam continued.

"Fluttershy!" they both shouted.

The crowd cheered as Fluttershy made her way into the center of the arena. Then the other door opened.

"And making her way into the arena." Flim said.

"Hailing from Canterlot, Equestria." Flam added.

"Princess Celestia!" they both yelled.

Princess Celestia walked into the stadium and approached Fluttershy. The two ponies bowed to each other. A referee pegasus flew in and allowed the match to begin.

The match began and Princess Celestia made the first move. She tackled Fluttershy and sent her flying. The yellow pegasus got back up and tried to fight back. However she just couldn't compete against The Sun Goddess. Every single move she tried to make was either blocked, dodged, or countered. Fluttershy couldn't even land a single hit on Princess Celestia. The Sun Goddess meanwhile had bombarded poor Fluttershy with hit after hit after hit.

"Oh my word." Flim said. "This does not look good for Fluttershy."

"It does not Flim." Flam agreed. "Fluttershy is in some serious trouble."

While the two stallions weren't always honest, they were completely right on the money with that statement. Fluttershy was in a very bad position. She took another brutal hit from Princess Celestia and was knocked to the ground. The Sun Goddess waited while Fluttershy got to her hooves.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." Princess Celestia said. "I regret accepting this challenge."

"It doesn't matter Your Majesty." Fluttershy replied. "I'm not going to give up."

The two continued their battle.

"It's amazing that Fluttershy is still able to fight." Flim said.

"That it is my brother." Flam agreed. "If there's one thing she has right now it's determination."

"But she will need a lot more than that if she wants to win." Flim said.

"Quite right Flim." Flam replied.

The group of eight watched the fight in horror.

"Come on Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You can do it!" Pinkie Pie screamed.

"Ya can win this." Applejack agreed.

"I know you have it in you." Rarity said.

"Don't give up Fluttershy!" Gilda yelled.

"You can beat her." Lightning Dust screamed.

"Keep fighting Fluttershy." Spike urged.

"You know you can win." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Well Flam looks like Fluttershy has some very devoted supporters." Flim commented.

"Indeed she does. Flim." Flam replied. "Very devoted indeed."

Fluttershy took yet another brutal hit from Princess Celestia. The yellow pegasus was knocked off of her hooves and she crashed to the ground.

"That was astounding." Flim said.

"That it was my brother." Flam agreed. "I've never seen such a one sided match in all my life."

Fluttershy attempted to get up but she crumpled back down. The referee floated over to her and began to count.

"One." he shouted.

"And if I'm not mistaken the referee is making the count." Flim said.

"Indeed he is." Flam replied. "For those who don't know, if Fluttershy doesn't get up before the referee counts to ten she loses this match."

"Two!" the referee continued.

Fluttershy didn't get up. She seemed to have lost consciousness. Her mind had wandered off to something much different. In the stands, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike all fell into the same sort of state. None of them knew what was going on.


	8. Chapter 8: Friendship Is Magic

**Chapter 8: Friendship Is Magic**

Fluttershy woke up in a strange place. Instead of being in the stadium with Princess Celestia, Fluttershy was in an empty place. She looked around and saw nothing. Then she looked at herself and noticed that she was wearing her superhero costume. She wondered where it had come from but she felt like that wasn't important at the moment. Right now she was trying to figure out where she was. All of a sudden she saw her friends. Each of them were wearing their superhero costumes as well. The group of six surrounded The Saddle Rager.

"I can't beat her." The Saddle Rager said. "I'm sorry."

"Come on Fluttershy." Fili-second said.

"Are you gonna give up that quickly?" Zapp asked.

"Ah know ya can do this." Mistress Mare-velous said.

"You might not think you can win but you can." Radiance agreed.

"You can beat her." Hum Drum said in an encouraging tone.

"We know you can do this." The Masked Matterhorn agreed.

"But she;s too strong." The Saddle Rager said. "There's no way I can win."

The group of six got closer to The Saddle Rager and they held her in a group hug.

This hug was much different than any hug The Saddle Rager had ever experienced. It was like she was getting strength from her friends. It was as if they were giving her their power. They were certain that she could win.

"We know you can win." Fili-second said cheerfully.

"You can do this." Zapp said in a confident tone.

"Ah know it's tough but ya can pull through." Mistress Mare-velous stated.

"You have it in you to win this fight dear." Radiance agreed.

"Don't give up." Hum Drum said.

"We believe in you." The Masked Matterhorn finished.

"Wow thanks guys." The Saddle Rager whispered gratefully.

The group of six embraced in an even tighter hug. The Saddle Rager felt strength coursing through her veins. She knew that she could win this fight. All she needed to do was wake up. Her friends believed in her with all their hearts. She knew that they would support her no matter what. Zapp held out her hoof. Then Fili-second put her hoof on top of Zapp's hoof. Every other member of the group put their hooves in as well. The Saddle Rager placed her hoof on top.

"On three." Zapp said.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"PONY POWER!" everyone in the group shouted.

The cheer had affected The Saddle Rager greatly. She was filled with confidence now. She knew that she could win this battle. She was determined to defeat Princess Celestia. All of a sudden she was brought back to reality. She was now laying on the ground inside of the stadium. She was no longer wearing her superhero costume.

Meanwhile in the stands the rest of The Power Ponies woke up. They looked at each other and they knew what had happened was real. They had joined together with Fluttershy inside of the yellow pegasus' mind. They had done everything that they could to encourage their friend. Now all they could do was watch and hope that Fluttershy would be able to defeat Princess Celestia.

Meanwhile in the stadium, the referee kept counting.

"Six." he shouted.

Fluttershy's eyes opened up.

"Seven!"

The yellow pegasus got unsteadily to her hooves.

"Eight."

Fluttershy stood up completely much to the shock of the crowd and the commentators.


	9. Chapter 9: The Duel Ends

**Chapter 9: The Duel Ends**

The crowd roared in excitement as they watched Fluttershy get up. The yellow pegasus pony had taken so many hits from Princess Celestia and now she was standing up like they were nothing. She looked ready to fight on for a very long time. Flim and Flam could not believe their eyes.

"Would you look at that." Flim said in disbelief.

"I don't believe it." Flam said. "Fluttershy is still standing after taking so much damage from Princess Celestia."

"She has guts I'll give her that." Flim said.

"But will that be enough to help her win?" Flam asked.

"Only time will tell." they both said in unison.

Fluttershy looked at Princess Celestia and gave her a look of determination. She was not going to lose this fight. The Sun Goddess was definitely surprised but she kept up the fight.

Princess Celestia charged towards Fluttershy but the yellow pegasus easily dodged her. The Sun Goddess tried again and Fluttershy stopped her in her tracks. Then she delivered a huge punch to Princess Celestia. The Sun Goddess was forced backwards and the crowd cheered.

"Well I'll be danged." Flim said.

"Fluttershy is fighting back." Flam said.

The yellow pegasus moved fast and blocked every single attack that was thrown at her. Princess Celestia was very surprised by this turn of events as was the crowd. Fluttershy then charged forwards and rammed straight into Princess Celestia. The Sun Goddess crashed to the ground and the crowd gasped in shock. Fluttershy was turning the tables of this fight on Princess Celestia. Nopony could believe what they were seeing.

"In all my years I have never seen anything like this." Flim said.

"Right you are Flim." Flam agreed. "Fluttershy is really fighting now."

The Sun Goddess lunged towards Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus caught her and tossed her backwards. Princess Celestia crashed to the ground. The crowd cheered for Fluttershy. She had found her inner fighter. Princess Celestia charged towards Fluttershy and rammed into her. Fluttershy got pushed back but then she dug deep and reversed their direction. Now Fluttershy was pushing Princess Celestia. The duo kept moving until The Sun Goddess crashed into a wall. Princess Celestia crumpled but got right back up.

"This is incredible." Flim said.

"Fluttershy is really turning the tide of this match." Flam said.

The force of Princess Celestia's impact against the wall caused a banner to fall down and hit the ground. Princess Celestia ran towards Fluttershy but the yellow pegasus quickly dodged her. Then she threw the fallen banner over The Sun Goddess' head. Princess Celestia ran around blindly until she managed to remove the banner from her eyes.

"Can you believe it Flam?" Flim asked.

"I can't believe it Flim." Flam answered. "This fight is not going to be as one sided as we thought."

Princess Celestia managed to free herself from the banner by using her horn to tear it. A fairly long rope had become disconnected from the banner as a result of this. Princess Celestia charged towards Fluttershy again but the yellow pegasus was ready for her. She blocked The Sun Goddess' attack and countered with a devastating blow to the torso. Princess Celestia fell to the ground. Fluttershy grabbed the rope and whirled it around. Using this rope wasn't illegal since it was part of the decoration. The Sun Goddess got up and ran towards the yellow pegasus.

What happened next caused many ponies to burst into laughter. Fluttershy quickly lassoed the rope around Princess Celestia's horn and pulled it tight. The Sun Goddess crashed to the ground and then she got right back up. Fluttershy jumped into the air and landed on Princess Celestia's back. She used the rope which caused the Sun Goddess to run unwillingly. Fluttershy held on as Princess Celestia tried to buck her off. Then she bent her head downwards and ran deliberately towards a wall. Fluttershy waited for just the right moment and then she jumped off of her mount. The Sun Goddess crashed into the wall and fell.

"Would you look at that." Flim said excitedly.

"I can't believe it myself." Flam replied.

Princess Celestia faced Fluttershy with an angry look. She was not happy about what had just transpired. With a roar of rage she charged towards Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus responded with a roar that could rival even Gilda then she charged towards The Sun Goddess. The duo met and Fluttershy grabbed Princess Celestia around the waist. Then she flew high into the sky and began making circles that were perpendicular to the ground.

"What in the name of Equestria is she doing?" Flim wondered out loud.

"I don't know Flim." Flam replied. "But whatever it is, it's making me dizzy."

Fluttershy continued her flying pattern for a while. Rainbow Dash's eyes widened as she figured out what was about to happen. Fluttershy was going to use the Seismic Slam. Rainbow Dash had learned this move from Gilda and the yellow pegasus had watched her use it multiple times. The rainbow maned pegasus quickly told her friends and they were shocked. Could Fluttershy pull this move off?

Fluttershy dove straight downwards while still holding Princess Celestia. The duo got closer to the ground and their speed increased the whole time. The crowd was getting very excited about this.

"They're going to crash!" Flim and Flam said in unison.

Then a resounding crash was heard. The duo hit the ground with tremendous force. A giant cloud of dust appeared which blocked both Fluttershy and Princess Celestia from view of the crowd. Not even the referee could see what was happening underneath the dust.

"Now the stadium is clouded by dust." Flim said.

"And nopony can see what has become of either fighter." Flam finished.

The dust cloud settled and the crowd saw Fluttershy and Princess Celestia standing at opposite ends of the arena. Both of them were breathing heavily. Princess Celestia looked pretty banged up from that attack. The entire crowd watched in anticipation. The two fighters kept their gazes locked on each other. Then Princess Celestia crumpled to the ground and didn't get up.

"One." The referee began.

"Two."

"Three."

Princess Celestia didn't move a muscle.

"Four."

"Five."

"Six."

The Sun Goddess still didn't stir.

"Seven."

"Eight."

"Nine."

The crowd held their breath.

"TEN!" The referee shouted. He signaled to Flim and Flam that the match was over.

"And what a shocking turn of events." Flim shouted.

"Fluttershy defeated Celestia." Flam said. "Who would have seen it coming?"

The stadium erupted with cheers as Fluttershy's eyes widened in shock. She defeated Princess Celestia. Her friends quickly joined her and they congratulated her. They were so elated that Fluttershy was going to be able to stay in Ponyville. They completely forgot about the agreement that had been made. Since Fluttershy had won, she and the others could now be The Power Ponies.

Princess Celestia finally managed to get up. She realized what had happened and she congratulated Fluttershy on her victory. Then she went back into her chariot. She was going to be sore in the morning.

Fluttershy soon found herself being lifted into the air by her friends. They were holding her up and cheering for her as they walked out of the stadium. They headed off to SugarCube Corner to celebrate. Fluttershy had defeated Princess Celestia. The group celebrated her victory as well as the fact that she didn't have to leave Ponyville. When Fluttershy reminded them of why she had challenged The Sun Goddess in the first place the others cheered even louder. They were ecstatic that they could be superheroes.

In the week that followed many letters were sent to Princess Celestia. These many letters however were not friendship reports. These were get well cards. The battle had done quite a number on The Sun Goddess. Fluttershy had gotten a lot more confident in herself as a result of her victory. She and her friends continued to use their superpowers to save their friends and their town from danger. Princess Celestia smiled. The group of seven proved that they were up to the task of being superheroes. She couldn't believe how much Fluttershy had risked for her friends. The Sun Goddess was very pleased with what had happened. Her body however begged to differ. With a loud groan, Princess Celestia rubbed a very sore spot on her back.

**The End!**

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank you guys for reading this is something that I've wanted to write for a while and I'm glad I did it. I felt like it would be interesting to see someone challenge Celestia at some point.I mean come on she can't have 100% support from Equestria all the time right? I feel like if this were to happen Fluttershy would stand up for her friends. I hope you guys liked this story. Reviews are appreciated as always. Thanks for reading!


End file.
